Rose & Dimitri After Last Sacrifice
by loveNEVERdies34
Summary: Rose & Dimitri go to Baia to finally tell the Belikov family that thier son is actually not dead, but they run into trouble while there. A few suprises to expect, Good & Bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first FanFiction so please R & R but no haters please! this story takes place right after Last Sacrifice, when Dimitri is going to Baia to finally tell his family that he is no longer dead. In the story somethings happen that Rose isn't expecting-Good & Bad. I'm planning on having many chapters but at this point I don't have an exact amount. ENJOY !**

I never actually thought that I would have to be the one comfurting Dimitri, but here I am-doing just that.

"Babe, you don't need to be worried. They are your family and will be so excited that their once dead/undead son is now alive!" Which all of this was true, they're was no reason for Dimitri to be nervous, at all.

"I know, but I can't help it" he replied. The flight from Montana to Russia was long, much too long for me. The only other time I had taken this route, I was looking for him. We were preparring to get off the plane in about ten minutes, so he had to just get over it.

I reached over to touch his arm that had been resting on the chair. My hand ran up and down his arm, trying to make him feel better though I needed consoling myself. He looked up and smiled at me, giving me a look with his eyes that couldn't be explained. His eyes showed love and warmth, things that were always there but never let the world see.

"You know I love you, right?" He told we while bringing his forehead to mine. I smiled back, still rubbing my hand on his arm. He leaned over and kissed me. It started as a simple kiss, but progrssed to something much, much more. He kissed me passionatley, until we hear the roar of the overhead speakers "The plane is landed and you may safley exit, Welcome To Russia." We laughed in unison, then I stood up. Reaching into the overhead luggage, grabbing one of my many, many bags.

[Outside The Belikov Home]

Nothing had changed since I was here just a few months ago, though it seemed so much longer than it actually was.

"Are you ready?" I asked him as we walked up to the front door of the old house.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he said almost sarcastically.

We walked into the house, the door creaking as it opened, nothing could have preparred us for what happened.

**I know & I'm sorry that it was so short! another SOON to come! much longer next time! Expect a... Suprise. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Her mouth dropped, seeing her older brother. Victorica was in complete shock but Olena wazs just in pure thankfullness, the rest of the family was in a state of confusion. Olena told them that the reasons behind him being back together don't matter, that they should just be thankful to have him back. This was all true, not to mention I _really_ didn't want to explain what Lissa and I had done to save him.

We were sitting down at the dinner table, it being almost eight o'clock now. The black bread sat just infront of me, taughting me. I took yet another roll, at layed it on the corner of my plate. I hadn't eaten anything else but that bread all day.

"So Rose, it's very nice to see you agian. What have you een doig with you life since you left us?" Olena tried to make conversation

"Um, well I became a Guardian for Lissa and well you ccan figure out the rest" I gave her a crooked smile.

I felt Dimitri's hand move up my leg then down in a circle motion, this continued. I ate the rest of my bread then got up to go downstairs to use the bathroom, not expecting to feel thhe ache in my stomach. The ache that told me when they were near.

"Dimitri" I screamed very loud, loud then I've ever done before.

I wans't prepared but that was always one of his rules, be prepared. It was too late, they had heard me scream and came straight up the stairs for me. A stake not in hand, I fought with my fists. Throwing punches, and kicking harder than I ever had before. It wasn't enough. I was dead.

[In the Hospital] **Dimitiri's POV**

I sat in one of those dreary hospital chairs, just waiting. Waiting until the doctor said she could leave, waiting until she would even wake up, waiting to hear good news. The doctor walked casually into the room, I stood up.

"So we found somthing...Different in her tests. It seems to be as though she is with child" He said almost at though this was nothing in the word that he lived in. We couldn't have a baby together, could we?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a very bad chapter but just really bored & this is a very boring chapter but it needed to be done. Please R & R ! ENJOY ! ~Alex**

Not knowing if she was really dead taughted her, it showed just how weak her inner-self really was. She sat in a relm of darkness, a cloud hanging overtop of her head. Something lingered inside of her, she felt the sense that was the distinct tingle insde her stomach. Then she saw them, off in the distance. The oddly pale, creatures of the dark who seemed to radiate in the darkness. The real creatures behind the stories of Anne Rice and many other knowledgeable writers.

They walked toward her, a pair of two. Strigoi. As they neared, she saw the distinct features of the man and woman. The man had a shaggy haircut, his dark brown features hiding in the darkness. The woman had an almond complection, dark hair almost down her entire back. Her red eyes were at ease, though deep with question. Her face wore a smile, a loving smile.

Rose was looking at a mirriored image of herself. Herself, hand-in-hand with the love of her life; Dimitri Belikov. Only this image of her looked different, other than the deep-set red eyes. Her body was shaped different, her stomach to be more exact. It bulged out, as if she had a basketball shoved up under her _very_ tight little shirt.

She was pregnant. Somthing that Rose would never be allowed to be with Dimitri, something that she had deprived him of. This was something she would never be allowed to give him, a family. Should she had taken him up on his offer while it was still being offered to her? Should she have become a Strigoi when she had the chance? She she have given up everything for the pure fact of giving him the family that his secretly wanted?

Then she realized what she was doing. Where she was. She tried to open her eyes and come to grips with reality. Her first try was useless, she was still unable to break through the wall to the outside world. This time she used every bit of eergy she possibly could gather, breaking down the wall. She broke free to the outside world, her vision bleary.

As her vision became more defined, she made out the lines of the hosptal ceiling above her head. She looked over to she the love of her life sitting in a dreary, gray hospital chair. He jumped up, to see her awaken.

"Rose how long have you known?" he asked her, begging the question.

**Sorry but a good chapter is SOON to come ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a very interesting chapter, atleast not for me. But some better chapters are to come, PROMISE! ~Alex**

She looked at him, questions in her eyes. Then she looked down at her stomach, remembering what her imagination had just shown her. Did she really want kids? Surley not. Did she want to be a Strogri? Hell no. Did she want to give everything she possibly could to Dimitri? Fuck yeah. What was he talking about? She had no idea.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, questionaly.

But then she realized, she realized why her mind had shown her the picture of her and Dimitri. The one where she was pregnant, with his child. She understood what that annoying commercial had been talking about. The one that she had seen billions if times. The one where the woman who always asked the idiotic saying_ your body knows your pregnant before you do_. She finally understood. She understood why she had been feeling different the last few days. Why she couldn't feel the Strogri until she was nearly a foot away. This wasn't supposed to happen, hell this _couldn't_ happen.

Involuntaryally, her body awnsered for her. "Oh" She gaspeed, absently.

"Why didn't you tel me? You could have told me you were pregnant! Obviously your cheating on me so, why wouldn't you just llet me know before it got worse! For God's sake! I've been sitting here for nearly four days just waiting to hear your response!"

He was in an uproar, but I hadn't cheated. She couldn't ever cheat on the love of my life, she couldn't ever harm him like that! But wait, she was asleep for four days? God damn, she's sore.

"I didnt cheat, I couldn't" she tried to explain, unsucsessfully.

"Obviously you did, _we_ can't have kids!" He screamed, jumping out of his chair and powering through the hospial door.

Victoria came bursting through the door, worry spread across her face.

"What just happened to Dimitri?" she asked quickly, the worry audible in her voice.

She couldn't reply to her, she couldn't tell her what had just happened. She didn't understand most of it myself, but she do know that whatever was growing inside of her was his. She jumped up without a word, pulling the tubes and things out of her body and ran out after Dimitri. She ran as fast as I possibly could, well in socks that is.

But he was gone, without a trace. He must had run fast, even for him. She went back inside, hopelessly. She felt overwelmed, overwelmed with everything. She didn't want this child if it ment that she would lose him, if it meant that she woud have to lose everything she had worked her entire life to get. She didn't want it. It was a monster, a monster that ruined her life.

She went back into the hospital, passing the waiting room that had been right in her way. She tried to ignore the lingering stares of the Belikov family, Victoria still standing.

"Rose what's going on?" Olena said, worried.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what it actually was" She told her, her weak voice cracking from a dry throat.

Then she left, not wating to engage herself in anymore conversation with this topic. She took her clothes that had been convieniently placed on the stand by her bed. After changing, she ran out of the room. Her legs running first out of the hospital, then turning left not knowing where she was going. She just began to run, and run, and run. She ran until she collapsed, she collapsed onto the cement ground due to dehidration.

The entire world began to spin, to twirl in endless swirls. The clouds began to move faster, and faster. A tornado began to form of the world swirling.

"Hello? Miss?" A male voice began to whisper, then growing louder. She finally began to focus her eyes on a man looking over her. "Are you okay?" he asked agian, worried.

She tried to awnser him but it wouldn't come out. She tried agian but what came out was no louder than a whisper "No".

**Expect another huge problem to be appearing in Rose's life in the next chapter, definatley one to read!** :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this is a very uneventfull chapter, but it needed to be done! Next chapter will be good though! PROMISE! Well R & R and please message me with ideas of what you want to see happen! I love knowing what you guys hope will happen! ~Alex**

Rose woke, dazed. The unfimiliar suroundings overwelmed her, her guardian instint kicked in. She jumped up, ready for attack. Then the dizziness hit her like a wall of bricks. She fell back down to the couch, gripping the edge to steady herself. The realization came to her of what she had last been able to recall.

The man. Was this his house? She certainly had no idea. But she did know that she was standing in an open style living room, and couch, a tv, and a lazyboy chair in the corner. She heard footsteps coming down the wooden staircase. Her head snapped that way. Not to her suprise, she saw the man from the street.

"Oh good, your up." he told me as he neared the last step. His shaggy blonde hair hung in his face, he swung it to the side. His deep gray eyes peeked out under his heavy eyelids. Moroi. She could feel it in her bones, that he was not a typical man.

"Where is your guardian?" I asked, worried.

"He is gone at the moment, told me if i needed help-to wake you. He seemed to know who you were, he told me that 'I would find out soon enough" he said, his dimples showing though he was not smiling.

She stood up, to shake his hand. She walked about a foot and a half away to greet him. He was taller than her by about four inches, he wore a suit as though he had just gotten back from a conference. She shook his hand, he grasped hers firmly.

"My name is Tyler Jeklos" Over course, Rose thought. She just happened to be taken in by a family member of a man she had once almost killed if someone hadn't have stopped her.

"Oh, any relation to Jesse?" she asked, wondering-though she already knew the awnser to her own question.

"Yeah, he's my third cusion, **(Sorry guys! Spelling worst subject!)** I don't associate myself with that side of the family though, too full of themselves for my taste"

"My name is Rose Hathaway" as she said this, his face went into shock.

"Oh, so _your_ the infamous Rose Hathaway. I was begining to think you were an urban legand" He said walking into the other room and signaling for her to follow.

She walked into a musty, old kitchen, the walls were an old carpet style wallpaper. The chairs stood nearly demolished. This was not the home she had pictured for a Jeklos Lord.

"So why are you here?" he asked her, noticing her american accent.

"Well my...Boyfriend..." she used the word losely "has family here" she looked down, the realization of what had happened just before she started running, coming back to her.

She didn't wait for his response. "I'm going for a run" she told him.

He looked at her sceptically "I don't know if that's a good idea, maybe you should lay down and sleep or something".

She wasn't tried and she knew it. "No, I'm going for a run" then she walked out the door, grabbing her tennis-shoes on the way out. Looking at the clock so she could at least time how long she had been running for when she finished. The clock read 12:39 am.

She ran for wha felt like a short amount of time, though the sun started to come up. She looked at her watch, it was now 5:48 am. She had run for nearly six hours! She started to head back, remembering the way she had came.

While she ran back she saw a fimiliar house. The old surounding that had captured her eye, The Belikov Home. She ran faster than she ever thought possible, she sprinted all the way back to the rustic home in which Lord Jeklos had so kindly been taking care of her.

As she returned to his home she was seeing spots yet agian. She wouldn't let it take her down agian, not agian. She powered through it. Her clock showed 11:07am.

She neared the house, spriting more and more. Tyler stood on the porch with his guardian by his side. Concern loomed in his eyes, she understood why. He knew, he knew she was with child. The demon that had destroyed her life. Was it still even alive?


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know that I just uploaded, but i got comment from **_**olivia williams**_** that inspired me to write this chapter. I realized that almost everyone who is thinking this, thinks that he isn't thinking about her or worrying about her. I just wanted to write this to show his side of the story. You guys don't realize that I probibly wouldn't be writing unless you kept commenting! So keep it up! R & R and PM me with ideas! Keep reading! ENJOY! ~Alex**

[The Belikov Home]

Downstairs the Belikov family was busy making Black Bread, but Dimitri couldn't touch the stuff. The only reason was because that just so happened to be Rose's favorite.

"Is Dimitri still in bed?" Yeva asked.

The family awnsered in unison "Yep".

"Yeva, go tell him what you know!" Victria urged her.

Yeva had gotten a sense, she knew what no other person in the world would be able to prove, well not until about nine months anyway. Yva was trying to wait it out to see if he would go back to her and realize that she wasn't lying to him at all. That she was always telling the complete and utter truth to him. But that would make him feel back, so she just wanted to wait it out. Though time was running out for them to make up.

"How long has been up there?" Victria asked

Olena awnsered her question almost as if she knew it off the top of her head "six days".

This was not a good sign, Dimika had never acted like this but he was one to over react. The family worried how he would react to_t his_ news. the family suspected he would become suicidal due to his past, they needed him to get better _fast._

"Dimitri! Get off your lazy ass and spend some time with your goddamn family!" Victoria yelled up the stairs.

Dimitri had spent the last few days in his bed, not eating at all. He knew that he was supposed to be mad at Rose for what she had done to him. But what if she wasn't lying? What if that child was actually his? Where was she?

He hadn't seen her since he had left the hospital. _I hope she's safe_ he thought the he revised it, _I hope that she and the baby are alright_. He missed her. He needed to be with her right now, but he forbid himself, knowing what she had done to him. What she had done God knows how many times with God knows how many people.

But know? Who would she have done it with? _Adrian_ was a thought that suddenly popped into my head. He had to be him, otherwise there wasn't anyother guys that Rose was even remotley interested in, Right?

Just then the door slammed open, making him jump. He saw the cripled woman standing in the doorway.

"Вы знаете, что ребенок ваш не так ли?" she said in perfect Russian.

His Russian was broken but he knew what she ment, he finally understood.

**Okay, I know this was a short chapter but I felt as though Dimitri was being misunderstood so I decidedto write this chapter to show what he is feeling. Another upload is ****SOON**** to come! ~Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay ; hey guys! this is a really important chapter! But it has been brought to my attention that people don't know what Yeva had said in the previous chapter. She said 'You know, the baby's yours right?' so a little clarification on that. & another thing, I 13 years old so please don't expect my writing to be the best. I barley have time to write, so I try to compinsate with me uploading almost daily. I have been trying to upload longer ones but I truly don't have time. I'm not complaining because i truly do love writing these stories for you guys! i love hearing the stories myself actually. But anyway please enjoy! ~Alex**

**These stories are in OOC (Out Of Character) ; btw. & All character rights reserved to Richelle Mead!**

Dimitri searched all over town for her, even throught the day. He looked a mess, running throught the town. Searching for his girlfriend-or ex-girlfriend, he didn't really know what they were anymore.

"Excuse me, Sir. Have you seen this woman?" He asked person after person with little to no results. Then finally he got some information that would be helpfull.

"Yeah she was running, into a house. Uhh, I think I even know what house if you'd like me to show you?" His accent was much, much worse than Dimitris This was just a typical man, going about his daily bussiness.

"Definatley" He followed the heavy set man onto a strret within walking distance.

The street sign read 'Sherman St.', a street full of shabby looking houses.

_Why would she __ever__ come here? _he thought to himself.

Each house had some type of mold on it, it had seemed. Every residence's house was covered in overgrown grass and dandelions. He stopped at one of the more cleaned up ones.

Dimitri knew this house. He remembered all the cracks in the siding, and beat up little shed in the corner of the lawn. He remembered the butterfly bush that had been planted there so, so long ago. He remembered bird-bath that overflowed with water at the moment. He remembered the tall oak tree of to the side of the home, the small circle of grass where no grass would ever grown, he remembered the neigbors broken down fence. He remembered it all, every single thing. This was Ivan's old house. It was passed down to aanother family member, or so he heard.

He approached the door, knocking on the front door roughly. Then he heard the fimiliar creak of footsteps down to the door. A man about his height awnsered the door, giving him an odd look. Then he bowed his head in honor at Dimitri, then opened his door. Sitting alone on a musty couch was her, the love of his life. She looked sickly pale, with a unflattering shirt paired with her usual skin tight jeans.

"Rose!" Dimitri yellped, almost in pain.

But she didn't respond, she layed there, looking almost the same as when she was in a coma.

He tried agian, "Rose?" this was more of a question.

The she looked up from her daze. Her face went from pure torture to complete suprise.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice was scratchy as if she were sick.

"I'm sorry, Rose" He respondend, his hope being crushed by the tone of her voice.

She jumped up, looking dizzy then steadying herself, she stepped toward him pointing her finger acusingly.

"You left me, you left me when I needed you. The only time that I _really_ needed you. I never did anything wrong, never once have I done anything wrong".

"I know, Rose, but I miss you! Please give me another chance?" he was nearly begging now.

She diliberated for a moment, then decided on an awnser, "No, I'm done"

He stood in the doorway crushed. "Please" he reapeted, barley a whisper coming out.

She took a step closer, "The baby, I think it's gone"

This was a complete shock to Dimitri, he didn't know what to say so she continued.

"Well after you left me at the hospital, I was... upset to say the least. I started to run, and run, and run. He said that he didn't even find me near Baia, so I guess I had been running for a long time. But suddenly I just collapsed on the street, and he leaned over to make sure if I was alright. I woke up here and went for a run agian, I ran for a long time like 10 or 11 hours. But then they realized what was happening" she gestured toward the two men "and wouldn't let me leave the house, in case that I go running agian.."

After she explained her story to Dimitri, she saw looks of sorrow, to understanding, and finally to shame.

"I didn't mean, I mean I love you and you know that, I never meant to hurt you. I finally realized." His wods came out choppy as if he were about to cry.

Rose had never seen him like this, so... saddened. She crossed the room and hugged him, her arms flying around his neck. She closed her eyes beause she was once agian in the arms of the love of her life.

**So what did you guys think? I know it was a little sappy but come on! Gotta love Rose & Dimitri! ;D well just trying to ake you guys realize that this is ****NOT**** the end! Ha ; the is just the first of many more problems they will have to face! welp hope you guys enjoyed it! ~Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so hey guys ; im writing on my back deck right now & i just wanted to tell you guys that im not very good at writing these kinds of parts in books but im bored so im gonna try! **

**OOC! & ALL CHARACTERS RESERVED TO RICHELLE MEAD! ;D Enjoy! **

They walked out, hand-in-hand. Rose was unsure if this was really what she wanted to do but she was willing to do anything to be in the safe, loving arms of Dimitri agian. They walked down the street and turned onto the main road, just leisuley walking beside it. They walked in scilence almost the whole time, soaking up the moment.

Rose and Dimitri were like that, they didn't need word to show how they felt about each other. But Dimitri broke the endless scilence, remembering what Rose had told him earlier that day.

"Were you being serious when you said that the baby might not be alive?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I don't know. I just have a weird feeling..." she admitted.

His eyes wondered off to the distance "We need to find out" his voice was worried though he tried to hide it.

"Make the arrangements then" she replied, half-heartedly.

They had reached the edge of the lawn at the Belikov home. Dimitri turned and kissed Rose roughly, almost desperatley. Her hands clasped around his neck, his around her waist. He pulled her closer, he pulled her until ahe was as close as she could possibly get to him. They were completely unaware of the world around them, World War 3 could have burst out and they would have been completely unaware.

When the reached the inside of the house, Yeva sat on the couch leisurely, Victoria was helping Olena bake and there was little footsteps above.

They walked in, both smiling. No one looked to see who had just walked in, as if they had expected them.

When Dimitri and Rose reached their room, Dimitri's whole appearence changed. He went from the Dimitri that Rose had seen all day-where he was saddened by his new found knowledge of problems to come- , to being engulffed with hunger.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist, the slammed her to the wall. She was crushed to him, her hands instinctivley went to his face. She framed his face with her hands, smashing her lips to his. His hands traveled up her back, feeling her warm skin beneth his cold hands.

She started to unbutton his shirt, then threw it on the floor. Her shirt was the next thing to be desposed on the floor. She took of the white-beater that he had worn under his shirt. Then he took her to the bed.

[The Next Morning]

She woke up in pure bliss, knowing right where she was. She lay ontop of him, his arms wrapped behind her back. The blankets covered every part of their bodies from the chest down. She got up, careful not to disturb him, ten ran to put on her blue sweat-pants and one of Dimitri's over-sized shirts.

She went downstairs to find the entire home filled with amazing smells. These smells were only the one's that Momma Belikov could create.

She walked into the tiny kitchen, seeing Olena doing her usual cooking. Olena noticed she wasn't alone and turned around to find Rose standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Hello Rose" she said while a smile spread across her lips.

"Hi" she said shyly. Rose wasn't sure where the Belikov family stood on her problem with Dimitri and the baby.

"So what are you hungry for, darling?" she said and winked her left eye at me jokingly.

"Um... It dosen't matter" she told Olena.

She deliberated a moment then got work, fixing a traditional breakfast with Coffee, tea, bread, an omlete bigger than the plate, three huge pancakes drowned in syrup, and some type of meat that Rose was afraid to ask about.

"Um, I _cannot_ eat all of this!" she told Olena honestly.

"Well just eat all you can, hun, because you need to start feeding my grandbaby!" she pointed her finger toward her stomach, then spun around to stir whatever she was cooking in a huge pot.

What she said was true, Rose had barley eaten anything since the hospital. She felt her stomach and could feel her ribs.

Not trying to offend Olena, she ate as much as she possibly could. But she actually only ended up eating about an eighth of what Olena prepared.

Dimitri came down not long after that, looking proper and complete as always. He wore an old t-shirt and some dark jeans with an unintentional rip near the nee.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Her mind drew a blank, she had no idea what he was talking about. "Huh?" she said in reply.

"Your doctors appointment is today, I though i told you last night."

_Oh_ she thought, "Um, give me like 5 minutes?" she told him then jumped up and ran up the stairs.

She picked out her tight skinny jeans and a revealing top with a sweat-jacket to go ontop. She went to the bathroom and combed her hair, parting it to the left side. Then, she put a plastic hairband in her hair to pull it out of her face. She put on a little of her favorite lip-gloss then went downstairs.

**Well, what do you guys think? This is a real important chapter! ha but don't worry itisn't going to be over anytime soon! ha i'm not good at these kinds of parts so please tell me what you think! ~Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so i'm typing this the same night that i updated the Chapter 7 & Chapter 8 because i was really excited for this chapter, i mean youll find out why. but just letting you know that i love seeing your comments - they make my day. so please R & R and PM with ideas that you would like to see in the story! he ENJOY! :D**

They walked to the doctors, it was right in town. They arrived within about 10 minutes from leaving the house, right on time. Dimitri looked at ease sitting in those waiting room chairs, but Rose looked uncomforable-to say the least. Rose was taken in shortly after they're arrival.

This woman was no taller than 4 ft. 9 inches. She had split ends and cheap lipstick. She spoke with a heavy Russian accent, but she was the only person in the office who spoke english.

"So what is the problem?" she asked, sounding iritated.

"Well, a weeek ago I was in the hospital and found out I was pregnant. Then I started to run and run, I'm not sure for how long though. Then I, well, kind of blacked out. Then started to run agian when I woke up. I ran for like 10-11 hours, but when I was nearing the end of the run, I started to get the same feeling. It was like sort of dehidration but it was different." I tried to explain to her.

She gave Rose an atonished look then recovered "Okay lets take some tests then take a sonagram to see it okay?"

It seemed as though the doctor ran endless tests, she just cntinued mumbling to herself. When the sonagram came, nothing changed. She had a stern look on her face te entire time.

When we were completely finished, she told the couple "I have to take a few more tests, but they take time so I'll call you in a few days with the results. But meanwhile, Nt physical activity of any kind, try to stay n the couch as much as you can, and no flying"

Rose and Dimitri's faces grew grim, but Dimitri recovered quickly. "Okay, thankyou for your time" he told the short woman as she walked out of the room, a glare still on her face.

They walked home in scilence, neither saying a word. They bother just sat and thought, this wasn't something either of them had expected. They weren't supposed to be allowed to have kids, so they never thought they would be in this situation.

When they arived home, Rose went upstairs to her room. She was overwelmed by unexpected feelings, she just layed on her bed. She layed there daydreaming about better times. But downstairs Dimitri was explaining the situation to his family, then quickly went upstairs to comfort Rose.

He sat next to her on the bed, gently rubbing her back. "I need Lissa" was the first thing she had said to him.

His face went innto shock because of the suddeness of the conversation. "Okay, call her. I'll make arrangments in the guest bedroom" he told her.

She sat up, digging in her pockets to find her beat up old iPhone. She dialed Lissa number, and put the phone to her ear.

"Lissa" she said, her voice broke when she said her name.

"Rose? Where have you been? You haven't called in days! I know something is wrong! I can hear it in your voice!" she said, her voice went from suprised to paniked.

"Just, come here. I have to tell you... some things" Rose told her.

She could hear others talking on the other end of the line just before she hung up.

"She's coming" Rose told him and she reached over to hug him. This was the only safe place in the whole world, his arms.

Within the next few hours the house was in a frenzy. Everyone was atonished that Queen Vasilisa Dragomir was going to be in their house. Olena polished everything until their was nothing left to polish, and even ten didn't stop. She kept rearranging the centerpeice on the table in the living room, never content.

Rose could hear Lissa trying to reach her through her thought but Rose tried her best to block them out. Rose knew the flight from Montana to Baia was long but she couldn't sleep that night wishing she knew what to say to her when she came.

Adrian visited her in her dreams that night, wanting-no demanding to know what was going on. She didn't tell him anything, not one word.

But she didn't sleep so at about 1pm she decided to get up. She went right outside, she yearned for this yesterday but wasn't allowed to, she started to run.

**Welp! what did you guys think? I really liked this chapter, please R & R! ~Alex. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys ; imm stuck at home sick today so im gonna try and write the next chapter! I dont really have a plan for this chapter but lets just see how it turns out! ;D ~Alex**

She started to run, passing the street sign. But she didn't get far before she saw a tall figure in the distance. She had long dark hair and a slim body. Rose knew this woman but this was by no means a friend. This was her mother, Janine Hathaway. She stood with her arms crossed agianst her chest and she wore a look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, her voice was calm. She slowly approached Rose and stopped so they were face to face.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked, confused.

Janine took Rose by the arm, dragging her back toward the Belikov home. Rose fought against her, tugging her arm back from Janine's grip. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Rose asked Janie as she broke free.

Janine looked her dead in the eyes and said "Your mother".

Rose looked her in the eyes back, "You may have given birth to me, but you are _not_ my mother". Then, Rose just calmly walked back to the house, never looking back. But as she turned onto 'Sherman St.' she saw the bulky dark figure standing on the porch.

"Dimitri" she whispered to herself, shamefully.

As she aproached the home, the large figure started to walk toward her. When they came face to face, she saw it. She saw what he was so desperatley trying to hide from her. Somthing that he wouldn't _ever_ show anyone. He was crying.

She threw her arms around his chest, his around her neck. She snggled her head in the crease of his neck. Knowing now that as much as they both denyed it, as much that they would never mention a word of it to anyone else, they knew. They knew that this... this... child, means a lot to them.

"Dimitri.." she started to say but her voice faded away.

"I know." He said, the unspoken words not needing to be said.

He gave up having a family with someone like Tasha, to be with her. She knew that he wanted this child, she knew so he didn't have to say it.

They just stood there for a whild, no words being spoken. Until, Rose realized they they shoulld be getting inside before Olena -who gets up very early to cook ever morning- noticed their absence.

They headed inside and up to the room. Rose just collapsed on the bed, Dimitri quickly followed her. She snggled on his chest and wept softly. Dimitri rubbed her back lightly, trying to pretend that everything was alright. Dimitri only let a single teardrop escape from his eye, then wiped it immediatley.

**Okay, I REALLY liked this chapter!I know that this was short but it had a LOT of stuff in it. I dont really know why though. ha well if you havent figured it out yet, this is set before Janine & Rose got on good terms. I really wanted to sneak in my little peaks into the mind of Dimitri. Welp hope you enjoyed! ~Alex**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I just finished writing my last chapter but i'm really excited for this chapter & im sure you guys are too. R & R. ~Alex**

Rose woke up, still laying on Dimitri's chest but somthing was differen't. Then she heard Lissa in her head agian, saying "Rose? Wake the hell up!". This was odd for Lissa, se didn't normally cuss, but Rose shot up and ran to the door. She could hear the dishes being clanked from downstairs. Then Rose heard it, the voice that she had been so desperatley waiting to hear for days. Lissa.

"Lissa!" she yelled while running down the stairs. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw her. Lissa wore simple sweats and let her hair hang natural down her back. By her side was Christan, whom Rose still was very fond of.

Rose ran and hugged Lissa around her neck, Lissa hugged her back. But quickly pulled away, anting to know what was so important.

After Rose had told her what exactly had happened, Lissa understood. She understood why this wass so urgent.

"Why didn't you call me right away?" She sounded almost mad now.

"Becasue.." Rose couldn't think of a rational awnser for her, their wasn't one.

"Oh..." Lissa trailed off, looking down.

"We get the results later today" Rose told her, Lissa immediatley looked up at her.

"Really? Like today, today? When!" She asked. Rose nodded her head and went to sit down on the couch.

Through the course of events that day, the baby was on everyone's minds. No matter what their thoughts on the matter, they all beilived this child was dead. Olena and Yeva whispered about themselves, talking as though they knew this child was for sure dead.

"Rose, the poor little girl." Yeva had said.

"We don't know that yet, just wiat it out" She told her mother, swiftly.

They talked as though Lissa wasn't in the other room.

Lissa sat staight up, then leand over to Christan. She layed her head on his shoulder and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what life was like before she had came. All the laughs they had shared, all the fun they had had. But then she realized that life goes on, so she tried to think of wht life would be like if the baby did or didn't come. Her mind came up blank.

_Ring, ring, ring!_ Rose's phone started to ring from the kitchen counter. It rang agian _ring, ring, ring! _Lissa, consumed with annoyance was broken out of her trance from the ring of Rose's phone.

She ran to get the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked

A genaric tone of voice replied "Yes, Miss Hathaway?"

Lissa knew what this would be about, she awnser instincitley. "Yes?"

"Well, we have the results of your tests here and it seems as though you are absolutley pregnant"

Lissa jaw dropped, she was utterly and completely shocked.

**Hey, guys im sorry it took so long to update, but ive been crazy busy the past few days with concerts. I finally had an hour break inbettween shows and decided to write this. R & R? what did you guys think? ~Alex**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys ; its late & im tired but im gonna try to write this next chapter or atleast a part of it. R & R with what you think! Sorry i havent been updating a lot but i had a conference from friday - monday then i had an oorchestra and chorus concert tuesday. wednsday i had a band and chorus concert. and thursday (today) i had a solo guitar concert, playing at 11:00, then 1:00, then 3:00, then 5:00 then 7:00. Its been a busy week and im so tired! so im sorry for the delaying of chapters. Next week will be much better! ;D ENJOY!**

Lissa dropped the phone to her feet, her mouth dropped open. She stared off into the nothingness until Christan came up behind her, voice tainted with worry "What?". She couldn't hear him, he asked agian. She abruptly turned around, her mouth still open. Her voice sputtered, nothing logical would come out.

She tried agian. "The baby.." she trailed off, looking down once agian.

"Is it... okay?" he asked, the worry still lingering.

She just stood there, then she looked up at him, dead in the eyes. "It's... still... alive".

Christan shook his head frantically. "Rose!" he yelled standing still within a foot of Lissa.

She quickly appeared around the corner, coming into veiw. She saw the worry that both Christian and Lissa both wore. She immediatley jumped over to her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" her voice immediatley franic with worry.

Lisa pointed mindlessly to the phone that was still on the floor, "The baby... is okay" she sputtered out.

Rose's face drained from all blood. Her hands fell to her sides, she quickly recovered. These was how rose was, she would keep all her emotions away from as many people as she could. Even Lissa didn't want to see her the way that she would react to this news.

"Okay, I'll tell Dimitri" she said, trying to keep her voice calm. She quickly walked away.

"Rose" she tried to grab her before she left, but she was too late.

Rose had already walked away and up the stairs.

_[Upstairs]_

Rose walked into therir room absent-mindedly. Her eyes stared at nothing, Dimitri saw this immediatley. He jumped up right away and grabbed her. Atempting to comfort her from whatever horrible thing had disturbed her.

"What's the matter?" he assked, his voice sounding much like Christian's.

her hands shot to her stomach, "The baby... is... okay" she said to him. She looked up and looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled brightly.

**Okay I know it's kinda short but im really tired & need to go to bed! I have a meeting tommarrow after class. This week is hell. welp hope you enjoyed! ~Alex**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! i know i said this week would be better but i just havent had any time! im sorry but starting now im gonna post like i used to be posting! welp ; ENJOY! ~Alex**

He had said nothing at all but his face spoke enough. I showed signs of relief, sighs of happiness, and sighs of love. He threw his arms around her waist and swept her into a big huge. She leaned her head on his shoulder. His hands trailed up and down the spine of her back.

"It's strong, just like it's mommy" Dimitri joked.

"No, it's stubbourn just like it's daddy" Rose taughnted back.

"I love you, Rose" he told her sincerly. The way his voice was light, yet full of power; she knew he meant it.

"I love you too, Dimika" she joked, saying his Russian name. Looking up at him, her face grew into a crooked smile.

She layed her head on his chest, "I'm tired". She closed her eyes amd relaxed, finally knowing what was happening.

That night was peaceful, though Yeva and Olena were in an uproar. Yeva was freaking out because she had sensed that the baby was dead, while Olena was trying to get on the phone with a builder to build an additional room on the home as the nursery. Everyone had told her to just calm down, but of course she wouldn't listen.

The next morning, Dimitri woke up with Rose by his side, the previous nights happening flooded back into memory.

He sat up and got out of bed, careful not to disturb Rose by his lack of presence. He walked downstairs and saw that his mother was already cooking black bread, which meant it must be at least 11.

He went and sat on a kitchen stool towatch his mom cook, she noticed someone and turned around.

"Oh, hello Dimika" she said, a smile forming across her wrinkled cheekbones.

"Hi mom" He said calmly.

"Where's Rose? I made her breakfast.." she said, confusion lingered in her eyes.

"Oh, she sleeping" he said as he gestured to the stairs.

"Are you serious? It's 11:46!" she said, very suprised.

"Yeah i know. But she couldn't get to sleep last night" he said sleepishly.

"Okay, well dont wake her up! everyone has left to the market to shop. just let her sleep." His mother insisted.

"Okay" he said obediently.

Rose didn't end up waking until nearly 12:52! Still no one was home ecept Olena and Dimitri. Though the food was cold by the time she had gotten up, she ate it anyway. She had just finished eating when she felt the presence of someone. She spinned around, her guard up.

It was just Olena.

"Oh, hi" she said embarrased at her over exaggeration.

"Hello Rose!" she said, another smile streching accross her cheeks. She looked down at the plate Rose had just nearly finished eating "Oh, my gosh! You didn't eat that did you?" she sounded as though she was offended.

"Yes?" she said, suprised.

"Oh, my god! That was from this morning! I have to make you something else!" she demanded.

"No, no, no. I'm fine. I think I'll go find Dimitri" She said and backed out of the room.

When she got to the stairs, she yelled for him "Dimitri!".

He came running down the stairs and meet her at the bottom.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing but I'm bored. Can we go for a walk or something?" She asked him.

"Um, sure." he said.

By the time Dimitri and Rose had returned home from their leisurley walk, everyone was home. The house smelled of some foreign food of which neither Rose nor Dimitri could identify.

That day had just gone by very quickly. Everyone was extremely excited for the new kid that Sonya's child would have to play with. Though Sonya lived close by, Rose nor Dimitri hadn't seen her in a long time.

**I know, very uneventful. I'm sorry but this just had to happen. ~Alex**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay; guys my internet is being crazy so its hard for me to upload. so please be patient with my uploading but im always gonna keep writing on my computer. ~Alex**

Dimitri hugged her tightly, just standing there. Rose tiltied her head to look at he deep brown eyes.

"Dimitri, I don't know how to be a mom. I never really had one growing up..." she said hesitant, knowing how her words might effect him.

"We'll figure it out like we always do. Plus, you had a mother figure weather you knew it or not. Lissa was always there to protect you." he replied with soothing words to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I mean I can't be much worse of a mom than Janine, can I?" she joked.

He didn't verbally reply, but her brought her to her tip-toes to kiss him.

This once simple kiss turned into one that was much more passionate. Her fingers tangled themselves into his thick brown hair. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her close to him.

But then they both jumped at the sound of a throat clearing.

They both turned to see Sonya standing in the doorway of Dimitri's room.

"Um... sorry" she said to them, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Um, it's alright. Ha, come on in!" Rose gestured toward the inside of the room.

Sonya walked in, awkwardly.

"So, I just wanted to stop by to see you guys. Olena has kept me up to date with the Dimitri situation but she said that you two had a suprise?" she said, a question lingering in her eyes.

Rose thought for a minute then realized what she was talking about "Oh! You mean... okay well" she grabbed Dimitri's hand and gestured for him to tell her.

"Well," he started but hesitated "Rose is pregnant".

She stared at him, first happiness then realization "But two dahmpirs can't have kids?".

Rose and Dimitri both knew she would jump to this conclusion, "Well, it's complicated. The doctors can't figure a resonable explaination but Lissa beilieves that because I'm shadow kissed, I can."

She diliberated that for a moment but quickly recovered, "I'm so happy for you, guys!".

By now, Rose was nearly 2 and a half months pregnant.

Dimitri had scheduled an appointment for Rose, just a routine check up. Today they would get yet another look at the kid that was due sometime in June. The doctor had said June 23 but Rose ever trusted them.

The short, annoyed doctor they had gotten last time was there once agian. She was in a bit of a better mood today but not by much. She had showed her the heartbeat and the general shape of the baby, but it wasn't very interesting.

By the end of the day, Rose's feet hurt like a bitch, her back ached, and she was so tired that she nearly screamed when someone tried to talk to her.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked her as she was on her way upstairs to go to bed hours before anyone else would dare.

"What?" she replied rather rudley.

"I love you" he said as he neared the top step, coming up right behind her.

She left out a heavy deep sigh then turned around to face him. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I've been being such a bitch latley bu-" he cut her off.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll tell Lissa you were tired okay? I'll be up to lay down with you in a little" he told her sincerly.

She gave him a quick peak on the lips then wobbled into the bedroom down the hall.

**Yeah, STILL uneventful. I know but I swear, more drama is SOON to come! Love all of you my darlings! ~Alex**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys ; like i said, my internet isnt working. but I've been thinking about what i want to do next with my book. So i started reading some other books on the site for insparation. & belivive me ; I have soooooo many thoughts of what i want to happen. But unlike a lot of others on ths site, i try to keep as close to the charater in the series as i posibly can! some people try to take the character & change them completley. This is NOT what i want to do. so pleasse if you think that i am changing the character or changing the way they would react, pleasse let me know! There are a lot of things coming soon! Oh to complete me thought on the last chapter is that the reason she 'wobbled' down the hall is because her feet hurt from walking around all day. I know i have never carried a child but my step sisters started getting swollen feet at about 3 months, with being added the fact that she was walking aroung with Dimitri all day, this makes sense. But i want to make a few shout outs to some of the people who really help me write! so thanks to all my darlings out there!**

**'Dimika's chick' & 'Smiles-Daily' & 'olivia williams' & 'ItsSaku1'**

I woke to an empty bed, the dark that consumed the room made it so i was unable to see. The curtains were completley closed which was unusual. I looked over the clock that read 12:34! Rose hadn't slept in this long since... she can't even remember the last time this had happened. Just below the clock she saw a small peice of paper. She picked it up and turned on the light to read what it said.

_My dearest Rose,_

_I'm sorry for my absence, i have to run for a situation. Nothing of importance. I should be back before nightfall. I love you and will see you soon. _

_D _

_Oh, and by the way, Viktoria has asked if you wantedto go shopping today, she would really enjoy your company._

She sighed low and to herself. She would really like to spend time with Viktoria but she always hated it when Dimitri would leave her. But as long as she kept her faith in him, and promised herself he would always return, she would be fine.

She decided it was time to get up, she threw her legs over the bed, and stood up. When she saw herself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door, she saw an amazing sight. Her black shorts that she slept in nearly every night pair with a tight, red top. But something was off about this picture, it was off somehow. She could quite picture what had changed until her eyes focused on her stomach.

It was almost invisble but to Rose-it meant everything. She saw a slight bump rise on her stomach then lower ever-so slightly. Dimitri would have loved to have seen this, he would have loved to know that there was proff of this child inside her.

A huge smile spread across her stiff cheecks, she slept for a long time. She went down the stairs, a smile stil plastered on her face. She could smell Olena's cooking from halfway down the stairs, _MMmm... Pancakes_ she thought to herself.

When she was fully dowstairs, she saw only Olena and Viktoria sitting down to eat.

"Where is everyone?" Rose asked, making both of them jump- forr they hadn't noticed her presence.

"Working, Yeva went to town with Paul and the baby" Olena was the first to speak.

Viktoria was next "Did Dimika tell you that I wanted you to go shopping today? We should leave soon if you wanna come" she said in broken english.

"Yeah, I'll come. Will ya left me get dressed and stuff?" Rose replied.

"Yeah take your time, I need to do my hair" Viktoria responded, a smile rising in her cheeks.

Rose rushed upstairs and got herself ready, finding somthing that would expose her newly found bumpp to its full advantage. She dicided on a tight pair of skinny jeans; a tight, bright blue tank-top; and a pair of flip-flops. Though it was supposed to be cold, today was abnormally warm.

She went to the bathroom and combed her hair that was almost half-way down her back at thss point in time. Then she straightened the light waves that rose throught it. Putting on a slight amount of mascara, i walked out only to find Viktoria sitting on the couch and waiting for me.

"Ready?" she asked, the anticipation burning through her voice.

"Yeah" I replied, wondering where on earth she would be taking me.

The car stopped in the middle of town, llittle clothes shops surounded us as we made our way through the pedestrians that lined the streets. When entered one of the larger shops on the street not that she could read the sign, but she was pretty sure this was meant for pregnant women.

But before she could say anything, a slender woman walked up; a smug look was on her face.

"Rose" Viktoria whispered in her ear "Don't get mad".

Whay would she get mad "What? Why would I be mad?".

"That's" she pointed toward this woman that Rose had just seen "Is Dimitri's ex".

**Thanks for reading my Darlings! love youu. 3 ~Alex**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! so im really excited for this chapter! be prepared for the old Rose ! love you to all my darling out there ! xoxo ~Alex**

Rose's mouth became ajar, her eyes showed signs of anger and jelousy, Though but using a trick that she had once learned from Dimitri, she covered it up very well.

"Hello, Alexei" Viktoria saidd, annoyance breaking through in her voice. "Whay are you in here?" she asked Alexei.

"Oh, my friend is pregnant and were shopping for her! Why are _you_ shopping in a maternaty store?" she asked Viktoria.

"Oh" she gestured toward Rose "Rose is pregnant, we're looking for clothes".

Question shown through Alexei's eyes, wondering who this person was. "Who is Rose?".

"Oh, Ummm..." Viktoria was scared to complete her sentence.

Rose finished it "I'm Dimitri's girlfriend".

Pure shock crossed her face "Oh, so she's a whore?".

Rose controll was all but a distant memory, "Bitch, I'm right the hell here so why don't you say it to my goddamn face?". She told her this as she got in her face but not touching her, yet.

"Okay" she looked her dead in the eyes "Whore, Slut, Skank, Tramp" with each passing word, Rose temper was sent flaring.

She punched her square in the nose, then pinned her to the ground. This was so easy, it was as if there was no one to fight at all.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? I am NOT a fucking Whore!".

Viktoria usuccesfully tried pulling her off from her. Rose decided to get up on her own, but not before throwing one last punch into the face of Alexei.

"Don't you EVER call me a goddamn whore. Got it?" Rose told Alexei, her finger pointed accusingly.

Alexei nodded her head, lost for words.

Viktoria and Rose walked into the store and attempted to shop, but Rose didn't like anything. She had told Viktoria that she 'wasn't even showing, so this iisn't needed', but Viktoria had seen the small bump.

"Can we just go home?" Rose asked as they sat down in a tiny cafe just accross the street from the store they had just got out of.

"Yeah that would proobibly be best, we should get your hand checked out, too" Viktoira said, her hands gesturinng toward Rose's bloody knuckles.

Rose just shrugged it off, wipeing the blood on her top. "Oh well, it really dosent matter".

When they had gotten back outside of the house, they saw an unusual car sitting in front of the house. But the people who stepped outside of the car was the suprising part. Janine Hathaway and Abe Muzur. Together. Infront of The Belikov Home.

Her day just kept getting worse.

**Hey guys ; tell me what you think of the Alexei situation, if you want her to appear in future chapters or not. But this chapter was kinda boring to write so sorry if its terriblee! LOVE YOU DARLINGS! ~Alex**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! If you guys ever wanna talk to me about stuff that is unrelated to my writing, just let me know on Facebook. Send me a message & just let me know that you are from Fanfiction then ill accept your request.! (Alex Mosel or ****.com/AlexMosel34**** ) okay thanks for the support! love you darlings! ~Alex**

Rose gave them a glare that I swear could kill.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here?" she pointed her finger accusingly at them while her face burned red.

Abe spoke first "Oh, we heard that you were staying somewhere in Baia so we figured it was here".

Janine was next to speak "Rose, aren't you happy to see us?",her face burned with question as if she knew of nothing she did wrong.

"Hapy to see you? NO! I'm absolutley furious that you're even here! You need to leave! NOW!" No one had seen Rose this angry since... well never, shes never been this angry before.'

Abe seemed a bit taken back by her anger at which was partly directed toward him.

Janine snapped "You will NEVER speak to me that way, young lady!" her finger pointed accusingly toward Rose. "I am you're mother and he is you're father, and you will treat us like such!".

Rose's anger rose now she snapped, running toward Janine she stopped just inches from her face. "You are NOT my mother, and he is NOT my father. Just because you created me, dosen't make you my parents. I was left alone in the academy, abandoned by him at birth, and you... well you never cared about me anyways. You have only ever cared about your job" Rose calmly walked away, back into the house. The car sped away, faster and faster.

But, she then realized that their was more than just one pair of footsteps following her.

She turned to find...

**Ha! sorry I didn't want to give it away just yet! but I swear it isn't what you're thinking! comment who you think it is! ill tell you if it's right! love you darling! ~Alex**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so I'm gonna do some shout-outs. And BTW these are people who help me write, not the people who comment the thank you to all me lovley darlings out there! love youu. ~Alex**

**Smiles-Daily**

**KiraStyles**

**TheBookShelf**

**Dimika's chick**

**AlexandraIvashkov**

**ItaSuka1 **

**Chelseajaybaybe**

**Alrighty, sorry if I forgot you! ha it is still raining outsde & I can't think straight.**

Rose turned around intinctivley, she pushed Viktoria back at that same moment.

But this was not who she expected to see, Sydney.

She arose from her protective stance and straightened herself out.

"Sydney!" she exclaimed. Syney was a bit taken back, she was okay with being around vampires but she still was very comfortable.

"Hey, Rose. I heard you were in town. Thought I would stop by and say hello".

Just then, Rose felt a raindrop on her cheeck, "Come inside! It's gonna rain soon".

When they were safley inside, they began to catch up.

"So whatever happened with that guy... Dimitri?" Sydney asked, requesting information on her previous mission in which she came to Baia to do in the first place.

"Oh," she felt her cheeck turn pink. "Well, let's just say we found a way to make him dhampir agian, and we are... together" Rose tried to explain the prior months events to her but to explain everything would take all night.

"Oh, really!" she acted suprised, but Rose knew that she had already heard what had happened.

"Oh, and another thing has happened..." Rose continued.

"You met casper the not-so-friendly ghost? Noo... You completed Mario Party 3 and saved the Princess. No that's not it... You met Harry Potter and Edward Cullen while they were having a fight on who was more paronormal? Sydney joked.

"Well, that and... " She went along with the joke that really had no revelance to what was really going on "I'm pregnant."

Sydney's jaw dropped open, "What? Are you serious?" Her eyes fell down to her stomach, then back up to Rose's eyes.

"Yepp, 100%. Ha, This little monster is growing like a... well, monster!" they laughed together in harmony just before they were called into the dinning room too eat dinner.

**Ha, guys im sorry that Dimitri hasn't been in these chapters but he'll be back soon! Love you darlings! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello to all my little darlings out there. How has your day been? welp, its about to get alot better! ha, A NEW CHAPTER! just kidding but yep there is a new chapter. Okay, so I know i have some of you out there that can help me out! so , obviously, ive never had a baby & i dont know much about it so i get most of my information from the internet. So iif you can ever clarify somethinng for me or something? that would be awesome. So if i ever post a chapter but what i said wouldn't have happened at this stage, then please let me know! okay darlings, get ready for a new chapter!... Ready yett? ~Alex**

**Oh and by the way once I reach 75 reveiws i will post baby names! So keep reveiwing! (:**

**SOME IDEA DUE TO SMILES-DAILY.**

Later that night, Rose saw a dark van pull up infront of the home while she was sitting out front on the patio.

Her lovley Russian god stepped out, looking happier than ever. Why was he so happy? She surley had no idea.

Rose jumped from her red chair, meeting him halfway inbetween the street and the home.

His arms encircled her waist, cradling her to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing his head down to meet hers. They gently kissed, just basking in the moment of reunion.

She pulled away to look at his face, "Where did you go?".

His face was blank as if he didn't know what to say, he stummbled over his words for a momennt before he slipped a single word from his mouth "Turkey".

She accepted this and began to kiss him more.

The rest of the week passed very quickly. Nothing much of interest appeared, that is; until today.

When Rose and Dimitri walked throught town, doing some sightseeing. Then never expected to see a man directly in the way. But this man was not a friend, Rose could tell from Dimitri's face. Immediatley Rose knew exactly who this man was. Dimitri's Father.

**Hey guys ; update SOON! (: love you darlings! ~Alexx**


	20. Baby Names!

**Okay ; so i promised that i would give you possible baby names. I havent decided weather it would be a boy or girl so if you can comment your favorite boy & girl name, that would be awesome.**

**BOY**

**Aleksandr Sasha Belikov**

**Demyan Rodya Belikov**

**Lazar Vlad Belikov**

**GIRL**

**Tamara Ninel Belikov**

**Aleksandra Yesfir Belikov**

**Zarya Tamarah Belikov**

**Don't forget to comment your favorite BOY & GIRL name! thanks my darlings! ~Alex**


	21. Sorry!

**Okay ; so im super mad because as some of you know, i was on vacation this past week. I wrote when i was on the plane, when i was on the beach, i wrote every waking moment because i was soooo excited for these chapters. But when i went to upload my chapters ( there were like 8!) but they weren't there! they were gone! i was soooo mad! ill try to get them up here as soon as possible but they were really long, intense chapters! ~Alex**


	22. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait! But now im not on vacation & i get to sit here & write all day, everyday! expect a lot more updates My Darlings! ~Alex**

Dimitri just turned away, abruptly. Walking back toward the house so briskly, Rosse could hardly keep up with him.

"Dimitri, was that you i think it was?" She asked him, worried for Dimitri's well-being.

He didn't even look at her when he replied to her question "Yes".

Rose decided that by the tone of Dimitri's voice, she better not continue the questioning.

When they arrived home (In record time I might add) Dimitri went straight to the room in which Rose and him were staying, slamming the door closed behind him.

When the rest of the Belikov's saw his reaction, they began to question Rose.

"Whats the matter with Dimitri, Rose?" Olena questioned her.

Rose was lost for words, she stumbled over what she would say before creating the genaric response of "I have no idea".

After dinner, Rose quickly retired to her bedroom to check up on Dimitri. He was laying on the bed, starring at the see of white paint on the ceiling. She closed the door behind her, walking into the room. She then went to sit on the bed net to him, curling up net to his body.

"You didn't eat dinner" She stated the obvious, trying to create conversation.

"I know" his voice was faint as if he was trapped within another time.

She gently rose onto her elbow "Dimitri can you just tell me why your so upset?" .

He finally made eye contact with her "I don't want him to come anywhere near this family, _my_ family. He wont touch you or my baby. I don't even want him to come near this house!" he seemed fired up, his face turning a reddish color.

"Dimitri, he won't. Now, get your ass up and give me a kiss" She gave him a crooked smile then he sat up nd kissed her gently on the lips.

"How did I ever deserve someone like you?" he asked her, sweetly.

"I have no idea, but you are so lucky" she joked with him, then kissed him more.

**Okay guys I know it was short but I thought it was just a cute way to end the chapter! ha; well ill probibly write another chapter right after this sooooo... see you soon? ~Alex**


	23. Chapter 21

**( Two Months Later )**

Dimitri woke up at 9:13, he sat in bed just enjoying the peacefulness of his surroundings. Roza lay on his stomach, still deep asleep. He gently rubs his hand up and own her back, thinking of the life they will have together. At somepoint they will be a family, a little baby in his Roza's arms just felt right, like it was meant to be there. They will live together in a nice house, away from all of the craziness of everyday lives. They will have everything they ever wanted.

Dimtri hasn't seen my father since that one day in the market, he dosen't intend on seeing him ever agian. Rose told Dimtri about her run-in with Alexei, he found it cute at the time though if they were to ever come in contact agian, Alexei better hope to god that Rose isn't feeling well.

Though, he began to think about the date. Roza had a doctors appoinment in 15 minutes! He hated to have to wake her up but, he had to.

He gently began to shake her awake. She first moved her fingers then her head, turning it left and right as if she was confused.

"Rose we have a doctors appointment in 15 minutes, you have to get up" Dimitri layed his hand ontop of her but then slowly began to pull it out behind him.

She quickly got dressed in a tight shirt, framing her growiing babybump.

At the doctors office, they were nearly late for the appointment but were called in almost immediatley.

"Rose Hathaway?" She short woman called her name once agian.

Once in the middle of the ultrasound she assked "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?".

Rose and Dimitri replied in unison "Yes".

"Okay, so it seems as thought you're having a...".

**Oh ; i know how cruel am i ? UPDATE SOON! ~Alex**


	24. Chapter 22

**Okay guys ; im gonna test your faith yett agian. if i get 100 reviews by 6/22/12 then i will tell you what the name of the baby will be! ha remember, the names that you chose are simply encouragements on what name the readers would prefer ; no matter which one got the most amount of likes, i still might not choose it. Oh & im officially a beta reader ; so if you need one... HERE I AM! But I know you guys are dying to know what the gender of the baby is sooooo... here you go! ~Alex**

"...Boy" she said, the stern look on her face, still showing no change.

Rose and Dimitri walked out of the doctors office, the smile never leaving their faces.

"I have to start shopping!" that was all Rose could think about.

He took her hand in his and began to walk home. As they got home, they were bombarded with questions about the sex.

" We will tell _everyone_ at dinner, for right now I'm gonna go shopping. Anyone wanna join?" Rose spoke very clearly, not to be questioned anymore.

Viktoria interjected herself into the conversation "Can I come?" , Rose contemplated for a second "Of course!".

Once they had reached the market in which they would be shopping, she turned to Viktoria with a serious look on her face. "Okay, so I'm gonna be shopping for things for the baby. You are gonna be the only one who is gonna know the sex, don't tell anyone alright?".

Viktoria complied with a sqeel of approval, "Boy".

"Oh, my god! We have to start looking for some clothes, and the crib. Oh, my god, where are we gonna put it? My room is just way too smal to put a crib in there!" She cotinued to ramble on.

"Viktoria slow down, We still have like four months" Rose tried to calm the rambalings of what appeared to be a five year old girl.

That day they found quite a few pairs of clothes for the soon to be baby boy, along with an adorable nursery set **(Picture on Profile)**. Of course they didn't buy it, but they need to start looking sooner or later right?

Once they returned home, it was nearly dinner time! Rose quickly took the bags of new baby clothes to her bedroom, checking her phone while on her way down the stairs. She had four text messages!

Lissa: _didnt you find out the gender today? TEXT ME BACK ASAP_

Christian: _liss is 'bout to flip, you betta call her soon!_

Lissa: _where the hell are you? CALL ME_

Mason: _i think liss thinks your dead of somthing so you might wanna text her back..._

First thing first, Call Lissa.

She dialed her number, it ansered on the first ring.

"Where the hell were you? What is the baby?" Lissa sounded worried, maybe she did think I was dead.

"Liss, I'm 'bout to tell his family soooo... hold on" she attempted to calm her bestfriend down.

She sat her phone down on the table, after they had settled everyone down.

"Well, " Rose began "We will be having a little Dimitri."

You could hear Lissa's scream louder than everyone else's, though she wass half a world away; she was still louder thn everyone else here.

Nothing was very clear, though the one word that was thrown around a lot was 'Boy'.

Dimitri leaded over to whisper in her ear "Viktoria already knew didn't she?".

"Comrade, I had to shop! How did you expect me to not tell her?" she tilted her head upward to give him a kiss.

**Okay so whatcha think? I know, some of you guy s wanted a girl, but I want a little Dimitri running around, that kid is gonna be a leathal weapon. Oh & guys I'm very upset right now, MIKE & IKE BROKE UP. D:**


	25. Chapter 23

**I know i havent updated in like FOREVER. But I've been on vacation & then afterwards i was busy with field hockey camp then a basketball tournement. This is seriously the first chance i had to write in like forever. ENJOY. ~Alex**

The days that followed mainly consisted of non-stop talk about the baby, but Dimitri always brought up some people who also needed this information. Her parents. When they hd visited earlier, Rose was less than happy to see them. This was a place where Rose could get away, where she could feel loved which was something in which she had never forgiven her paents for never giving her.

"Rose, you know we need to invite Janine and Abe.." Dimitri spoke softly, hoping that his words wouldn't make her mad like they had nearly everytime before.

"They never cared about me, they never cared what happened to me. Abe left me as a kid, Janine left me at the Academy when I was 12" she tried to explain to him just how much this was a problem for her.

Dimitri contemplated "Well, they're still your parents and they need to know. Just one simpe conversation to let them know they're gonna be grandparents" Dimitri smiled as he made this joke but in all honesty this was no joking matter to Rose.

"One conversation?" This was odd for Rose to say this, before she had said 'No' after 'No'.

"I promise, Roza"

"Fine" she reached to pull the covers over herself. Rose rolled over so she was facing Dimitri.

"Night, Comrade" she gave that crooked smile that made even him swoon.

"Night, Roza".

The next morning while Rose went shopping yet agian, another person inwhich she had forgotten about was once agian remembered. Alexei.

Viktoria leaned over to Rose "What in the hell is she doing here?"

Then she spotted them and all hell broke lose.


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey guys there will be about 1 more chapter & an epilouge ~Alex**

It turns out that Janine and Abe were in St. Petersburg visiting a 'friend'. But they agreed to come over for dinner. That day was just odd.

Dimitri felt the first kick of his baby, his little Dimitri.

"Dimitri" Rose shook his body forcefully, he awoke with a jolt.

"What's the matter, Roza?"

"I'm hungry" she smiled sweetly at him.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her as politley as he could considering the circumstances.

"Doghnuts, umm.. peanut butter, pickles, frosting. Oh, and some cashews!" she was practically giddy at the thought of food. "Oh, and Oreos!" she said as he was halfway through the door.

"Okay" he smirked while he stubbled through the hall into the kitchen.

Rose had been waking him up almost every night to get her different assortments of food, cashews was new. Rose was nearly 7 months pregnant now, and boy did she show it.

Wondering what happened to Alexei? Well, let's just say she spent a few days on bedrest. Rose and Dimitri haven't seen her since then, Rose probably scared her off-not that alei didn't deserve it.

Rose got a little irratated because her food wasn't there yet so she started to go through Dimitri's drawers. _Why the hell does he need so many books?_ _oh, that's pretty!_ Rose picked up a small red velvet box. _Why Dimitri have a jewelry box?_ She opened it to see a beautiful ring, it was completly silver and dimonds. But the Main rock sat in what almost looked like a... rose?

Tiliting the ring to the side she saw the inscription on the inside _'Roza'_. This ring was for Rose. This was an engagment ring for Rose.


	27. Epilogue

**I wanted to thank all ya'll who actually followed this story! I know that the ending was terrible but I am continuing to write ither storys & didn't get a whole lot of time to write this.**

Yes Dimitri proposed to Rose, but they aren't gonna get married anytime soon. Dimitr and Rose found a home back near Court on the states. Rose's relationship with her parents actually improved, dinner was a wreck though.

On January 8, 2013 Aleksandr Sasha Belikov was born. He had his mothers complection, his fathers eyes, his fathers hair, his mothers attitude and his fathers body type. He was resposible but had a short fuse.

As much you might not realize it but Alexei was just looking for the best for Dimitri. Alexei apparently had heard about the Adrian thing and thought she wasn't any good for him. Oh and guess what? She's pregnant! And you'll never guess who's baby it is.


End file.
